When Pigs Fly
by SiriuslySupernatural
Summary: One-shot! Severus watches a confrontation between James and Lily.


**A/N: **A little something that had just popped into my head one day, nothing too special. It's my first HP fan fic! Yay! (or at least I think it is... I have the memory of a goldfish.)

Severus's POV as he watches a confrontation between James and Lily. Enjoy!

The chilly mid-October air was still. I felt no breeze as I made my way out onto the school grounds. Settling down on the grass--mostly hidden from view by a couple of overgrown bushes-- I pulled my bag close and searched blindly for a quill.

My attention was focused on the oak tree, which wasn't as far away as I'd have liked, and the four Gryffindor's sprawled under it.

Potter and the rest of his gang hadn't taken notice of me... yet. But I nevertheless pulled out my wand and kept it in easy grabbing distance, just in case. Soon either Potter or Black would scan the castle grounds searching for some form of entertainment. And considering that those infuriating Marauders hadn't picked a fight with me in almost a week, I was pretty sure that source of entertainment would be me.

Finally, my hand found one of my quills. I took it from the bag to see that it was in pretty bad condition. I guess I had been in such a hurry to leave Transfiguration that I had jammed it a little too roughly into my bag.

Oh well.

I tapped it with my wand and whispered, "Reparo."

Then I fished out my copy of Advanced Potion Making and leafed through it lazily.

My head snapped up when I heard a familiar laugh. Unwillingly, my eyes searched for it's source. It didn't take me long to spot the redhead. She was sitting by the lake with a few of her friends.

I gazed at her sadly, shifting my book from hand to hand. It had been two long years since she had spoken a kind word to me... And it was all Potter's fault!

My narrowed eyes snapped to where he was talking with those idiot friends of his. All Potter's fault.

He couldn't have just left me alone that day, could he have? I had already been in a foul mood because I had run out of time on my last O.W.L. and hadn't had time to answer the last two questions properly. And then Potter and Black start with the whole "_Oh look, there's Snivellus. Let's go attack him! Two on one is completely fair!"._ Why did Lily have to get involved? She just added to the embarrassment.

I hadn't meant to say it. Truly I hadn't. The word had never been a big part of my vocabulary--I didn't just throw it around for the hell of it. Merlin, I had been hanging upside down! I wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

Damn you, Potter. Why couldn't you have just let me be? Just for that one day!

Laughter near the lake once again distracted me from my thoughts and my eyes quickly found Lily. Her hair was down, and it fell in soft waves past her shoulders. Her back was toward me, so I couldn't see her expression, but I could see her using her hands enthusiastically as she spoke. Her voice drifted toward me, but it was nothing more than a murmur to my less-than-sensitive ears.

I missed her more than I would care to admit. I'd tried to apologize countless times, but she would never hear me out. It was obvious that she could get along fine without me, but I guess I had thought that our fickle friendship had meant a little more to her than that. It was hard for me to believe that she could break it off without a backward glance.

Maybe, someday, she would forgive me.

I watched as Lily stood and slung her bag over her shoulders. She said something to her friends and then turned from them. As she made her way back to the castle, I watched with apprehension as she passed Potter. She ignored Black's whistle, but glanced over her shoulder when Potter called:

"Evans! Hey Evans!"

No doubt a threat was making it's way to her lips, but before she had a chance to say anything, Potter was talking again.

"Wanna go out with me? Come on, Evans, say yes!" The arrogant prat pushed a hand through his hair, somehow managing to make it stand up even more.

"Yeah, when pigs fly, Potter." Lily kept walking toward the school.

A small smile pulled involuntarily at my mouth when I heard that favorite Muggle phrase of hers.

Potter whipped around to talk to his friend. I heard his frantic voice say, "Was she serious?"

"C'mon, mate, she looks nothing like me--ouch! No need to get violent!"

"Padfoot."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..."

They waved their wands simultaneously and I got a glimpse of a large bird and something that made a loud sqeal. Then they flicked their wands again and the animals were gone. Or at least I thought they were gone, until I saw something above Potter's head.

"Huh, it worked." Was Black's ingenious comment. His werewolf friend briefly glanced up from the book in his hands to throw an amused look in his direction.

"EVANS!" Potter yelled, sounding like a third year Hufflepuff.

She turned again, but this time she seemed to have lost her temper. Her hands were on her hips--never a good sign.

Potter pointed up at the winged pig and grinned obnoxiously.

Lily stood there for a few moments, motionless. But then she put a hand to her face and shook her head a few times.

Black clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I think you've actually made her speechless, mate!"

I waited for some kind of angry outburst from Lily. I could tell that Potter was doing the same. It was inevitable, wasn't it? It was a known fact that Lily Evans despised James Potter and everything that was associated with him!

But she just stood there for a few more moments before turning away. When she lowered her hand, I could clearly see the wide smile across her face.

And then she looked right at me. The humor faded away from her expression and she paused in mid-step. Her face hardened as she stared at me for a second, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from the startling green of her eyes... Then she was gone, heading past me into the castle.

Maybe, someday, she would forgive me.

Yeah, maybe when pigs fly.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Did you love it? Hate it? I am shamelessly begging for reviews!!! =) ... Go on! Press the button, you know you want to... you do, really! I know you do! Muahahaa!


End file.
